La veuve noire
by dragonichigo
Summary: Là où d'autres dorment pendant la nuit, certains ont des occupations plus hors norme... /!\ WARNING SCENE DE SEXE DETAILLEE


**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

><p>Doucement il ferma les yeux et rendit son dernier souffle dans le baiser passionné que lui offrait l'autre. Ce dernier se redressa et s'étira félinement avant de se lécher les lèvres d'un air gourmand, tel un chat après un bol de crème, repus. A califourchon sur sa proie du soir, Sai regarda vaguement le cadavre sous lui en train de bleuir et de se refroidir peu à peu avant de se relever lentement pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain, laissant son « amant » se décomposer dans les draps de satin rouge bordeaux, pitoyable pantin désarticulé. Se déhanchant aguicheusement, comme s'il poursuivait sa parade, il gagna la salle d'eau en exhibant sa nudité sans aucune pudeur et grogna de plaisir lorsque l'eau chaude cascada le long de son échine, détendant ses muscles crispés par l'acte précédent.<p>

Membre de la Racine et insensible notoire, apprenant l'art des émotions dans des livres, Sai cachait un secret qui était bien lourd d'un point de vue externe. Lorsque la journée se finissait, il rentrait dans son appartement et se changeait, apposant un jutsu pour transformer son visage, devenant une pure bombe sexuelle avant de se diriger dans les quartiers chauds de Konoha. Là-bas, sous l'odeur de la luxure, il se déhanchait et attisait la passion de ses compagnons d'un soir, se frottant comme une chienne en chaleur et gémissant de plaisir quand il recevait une réponse. Sai était très célèbre dans le milieu, enfin Ankaku était son « nom de scène », connu pour être un excellent coup, plus brûlant que l'enfer, plus étroit que la plus pure des pucelles, un vrai délice malgré les rumeurs un peu inquiétantes comme quoi chaque personne qui lui était passée dessus avait mystérieusement disparue. Oui, étrange, mais loin de repousser les prétendants à son lit, cela les excitait et il devait faire face à de multiples invitations, mais n'acceptant qu'une seule personne à la fois dans ses draps. Il avait beau aimer ce genre de nuit, il n'était pas très gourmand, plutôt du genre gourmet, ses critères étaient très sélectifs.

Souriant malicieusement et se léchant encore les lèvres pour savourer les restes de son précédent « repas », Sai finit par se cambrer sous l'eau et coller son torse contre le mur carrelé avant d'écarter les cuisses, glissant une de ses mains vers son trou légèrement rouge, récoltant les fruits de sa soirée avant de lécher ses doigts avec gourmandise. Il ne savait pas comment ça se faisait mais un beau jour, son partenaire mourut sous les coups de reins qu'il faisait subir à Sai, tout simplement mort de plaisir. Cela ne l'avait pas plus ému que cela, mais une faim étrange avait commencé à naître et à bouillir dans le creux de ses reins. Ses amants pouvaient tout lui demander, il le faisait sans problème et même avec un grand plaisir, en contrepartie il était le uke, celui qui se faisait prendre il avait essayé en étant le seme mais cela ne lui avait pas plût, il n'avait pas ressentit autant de satisfaction que d'habitude.

Il devait se débarrasser du corps, il risquait d'avoir quelques petits ennuis et il devait bien avouer que cela ne faisait guère propre et ordonné. Haussant le sourcil, ne se sentant pas davantage concerné que cela, il finit par nouer lâchement une serviette noire avant de se dresser devant le lit, regardant le cadavre d'un œil vide avant de prendre un de ses pinceaux puis un rouleau avant de le faire disparaître en une seconde son ex-amant. La journée commence toujours ainsi : nettoyage intégrale, rangement puis mission avec Naruto et Sakura, et enfin l'heure du repas. Le rangement consistait simplement à mettre le rouleau dans une bibliothèque secrète, cachée entre deux étagères de rouleaux sur les techniques. Là où il rangerait celui de ce soir, il y en avait des dizaines et des dizaines, tous exhalant une odeur de stupre et de luxure, de mort et de putréfaction. Pourtant, rien de visible ne pointait cette étagère, celle-là plus qu'un autre, la forêt qui cache l'arbre en somme.

- Oh ! Sai ! Bouges-toi à la fin ! On t'attend depuis 20 minutes là ! Espèce de boulet, t'as pas l'impression d'être en retard ! Grogna Naruto en passant par la fenêtre, loupant le regard affamé que le noir lui jeta avant de remettre son masque impassible.

- J'arrive, répondit-il simplement, détachant sa serviette avant de balancer ses hanches de gauche à droit en faisant fi des récriminations bruyantes de son coéquipier qui rougissait de plus en plus en voyant la plastique de Sai qui n'était pas si laide à regarder que ça.

Le noir n'avait rien loupé de cela et bien qu'il ne montrait rien, cela l'excitait fortement : le blond s'était embellit les années passant, gagnant en muscles et en centimètres. Oui un très bel homme et sûrement le clou de sa collection s'il arrivait à le mettre dans son lit, mais ça n'était pas pour maintenant, il était encore bien trop tôt pour ça. S'habillant et suivant Naruto d'un air nonchalant, il exécuta les missions de rang D avec une apparente monotonie et dédain avant de regagner son chez lui, affamé : voir le délicieux petit cul bombé du blondinet avait ravivé son appétit. Attrapant un minishort en cuir et un haut blanc en résille, il mit un collier de chien sans pique autour de son cou d'albâtre avant de prendre la direction de son QG nocturne, puant l'envie de plein nez.

Se déhanchant sur la piste, se frottant contre les corps sans distinctions, il finit par repérer sa proie pour la nuit. Musclé sans être baraqué, faisant environ 1m92, la peau blanche mais une crinière mi-longue de couleurs bordeaux, son futur amant avait à peu près les yeux de Naruto, à faire pleurer le ciel d'été d'envie, et un sourire plein de fossette. Absolument exquis et bien membré au vu de ce qui se frottait contre son ventre depuis quelques instants. Souriant d'un air coquin, Sai se retourna pour plaquer son dos contre son torse, laissant sa victime sentir le frisson de délice qui le parcourut quand il sentit la virilité de l'autre contre ses fesses misent en valeur par son short. Ils dansèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment, s'aguichant, se frustrant, le noir rendant peu à peu fou de désir son partenaire.

- J'ai envie de toi… Murmura d'une voix rauque l'homme aux cheveux bordeaux.

Ce qu'il prit pour un sourire d'envie était simplement un sourire de victoire de la part de Sai : la proie était parfaitement ferré.

- Viens chez moi… Ronronna-t-il aguicheusement en frottant leurs sexes durs l'un contre l'autre en haletant d'envie dans l'oreille de l'autre.

Gémissant sourdement, il passa une main sur la fesse de Sai, la pressant et la malaxant avec force envie avant de le suivre avec envie, souriant d'un air carnassier sous les rires graveleux de tous : ils étaient d'accord à l'unanimité que le noir passerait à la casserole, tous sauf le principal intéressé. Le chemin du retour se fit entre deux baisers fougueux et d'intenses pelotages, ils finirent néanmoins par arriver chez le ninja. Repoussant sa proie, il se plaqua contre sa porte, la verrouilla, et entreprit de le regarder avec un semblant d'innocence, une de ses mains jouant avec ses tétons qui pointaient au travers de la résille blanche pendant que l'autre caressait son entre-jambe gonflé de désir pour l'homme aux cheveux bordeaux.

- Pourquoi t'es si loin ? J'ai faim de toi, viens par là… Dit-il d'un ton gourmand en tapotant une de ses cuisses.

- Patience mon mignon… Tu connais les termes du marché, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que tu veux tant qu'au final c'est toi qui viens en moi, qui me remplis, qui me fait geindre, gémir, hurler et pleurer de plaisir… D'accord ? Fit-il en suçotant un de ses doigts, appréciant de voir l'autre grogner d'envie, les pupilles extrêmement dilatée par le désir.

- Pas de problèmes pour moi, bien au contraire… Je veux que tu enlèves ses fringues inutiles et que tu viennes à moi à quatre pattes, comme la chienne que tu as été tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il chaudement en passant son pouce sur ses lèvres avant de se poser sur ses coudes.

Riant légèrement, le noir obéit et lui fit un strip-tease, se déhanchant et se cambrant tout en faisant glisser ses vêtements à terre, suçotant ses doigts avant de les faire passer langoureusement le long de son corps pour se prendre en main quelques secondes. Quand son « amant » grogna légèrement de mécontentement, il écarta sa main en souriant avant de ramper à lui comme un chien, se léchant les lèvres d'un air gourmand quand l'autre passa sa main sur son visage en une douce caresse, descendant le long du cou jusqu'à tripoter le collier de cuir qu'il avait gardé et qu'apparemment il avait l'air d'apprécier.

- T'es une vraie salope… Murmura-t-il pensivement avant d'arborer un air de pur perversité dans le regard. Tu dois être bien humide dis-moi… Montres ton cul à ton maître !

Docile, Sai se retourna et agrippa ses fesses à pleine main pour les écarter et dévoiler son intimité, rouge et suintante, palpitant comme dans l'attente d'être remplit.

- Si beau… Si bon, fit son partenaire d'un soir en léchant la peau légèrement salée par la transpiration. Mais avant de te faire mien, on va jouer un peu, d'accord ma putain ?

- Hm oui… Ronronna-t-il en se dandinant légèrement sur la langue qui continuant de le lécher.

Riant, l'homme aux cheveux bordeaux laissa traîner ses mains sur la peau douce avant de lui demander de s'asseoir sur lui pour l'aider à se déshabiller. Amusé, le noir s'assit à califourchon sur lui, lui fauchant les lèvres dans un baiser brûlant de passion en se frottant contre lui, frissonnant en sentant les mains de sa proie se resserrer autour de lui en lui donnant des coups de reins. Lui offrant son cou sans aucune pudeur, Sai glissa ses mains le long du corps musclé et enleva la chemise sans manches, la faisant glisser le long des épaules blanches en lui donnant un brusque coup de bassin, fier de lui arracher un halètement frustré. Couinant de surprise, son amant le poussa pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le dos, emmêlé dans ses draps propres, avant de le voir écarter ses cuisses en se tortillant puis suçoter ses doigts en glissant son autre main entre ses jambes pour effleurer son trou.

- Attends un peu toi, tu vas voir ce que je vais te mettre ma petite esclave, grogna-t-il en se déshabillant rapidement, embrasé par le spectacle de Sai.

Une fois ses habits à terre, il rejoignit le lit et le noiraud toujours caché par le jutsu, tirant brusquement sur une des jambes pâles pour l'attirer à lui avant de les écarter largement, le faisant grimacer légèrement de douleur. Souriant d'un air narquois, l'autre suçota un instant la cheville prisonnière avant de lui ordonner de garder ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour le prendre en bouche, le pompant avec force et brutalité, le faisant aller et venir vivement entre ses lèvres. L'autre le dégustait comme une glace, s'imbibant encore et encore de son goût plus enivrant qu'un aphrodisiaque, il se sentait sur le point de venir alors qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas ordonné de le toucher. Ce type était vraiment la luxure à l'état pur et il en voulait encore, encore plus, toujours plus, jusqu'à mourir de plaisir. Il força Sai à venir dans sa bouche, le buvant jusqu'à la lie en savourant ses cris et ses gémissements de jouissance, se délectant de se respiration haletante et de ses supplications.

- Tu goûtes bon, joli putain… Mais c'est à moi de jouir à présent alors à quatre pattes et ouvres-toi pour moi… Murmura-t-il chaudement en se redressant, le souffle de plus en plus court sous l'impatience et la vue sous son nez.

Une fois le ninja en place, il lui caressa les fesses d'un geste presque doux et tendre avant de le pénétrer d'un coup sec et de toute sa longueur. Sai avait vu juste : il était délicieusement membré et il savait s'en servir, avec toute la violence qu'il lui fallait pour bien décoller vers les limbes de la jouissance. Jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, l'autre aux cheveux rouges lui martela la prostate, le faisant jouir et jouissant lui-même sans prendre le temps de faire une pause : il avait sans cesse l'impression de rester dur et il répondait aux supplications de Sai avec grand plaisir, le griffant et le mordant jusqu'au sang, le défonçant de l'intérieur en hurlant avec bestialité, souriant d'un plaisir obscène en voyant la peau nacrée se tâcher sous les coups. Il se sentait littéralement exalté et ne voyait pas que, sous son masque d'extase, son uke d'un soir cachait une âme noire se repaissant avec force cris et gémissement de son énergie vitale. Il ne voyait pas non plus sa propre apparence changer ni leur position à mesure que l'heure de l'ultime délivrance arrivait à grand pas avec le jour encore un peu jeune.

Sai se trouvait à califourchon sur sa proie, les mains de cette dernière fermement accrochées sur ses hanches et tous deux étaient cambrés à s'en briser les reins sous le plaisir qui bouillonnait telle de la lave en fusion dans leurs veines. Mais, alors que le ninja s'empalait violemment et profondément sur le sexe de son partenaire, hurlant sa satisfaction et à quel point il la sentait bien en lui, à quel point il jouissait de le sentir le remplir comme la catin qu'il était l'autre se décharnait de plus en plus, ses muscles s'atrophiant pour finir par disparaître, sa peau se collant et se tendant sur ses os. Et, alors qu'il allait jouir dans un dernier souffle, le jeune démon se baissa pour l'embrasser fougueusement, terminant son repas en lui volant sa vie. Exhalant un soupir tremblant sous le plaisir qu'il a prit, Sai s'étira légèrement et se drapa rapidement dans ses draps avant de rire, d'un rire dément, d'un rire à vous glacer le sang, comme le crissement d'ongles sur un tableau vert de classe.

- Tu étais délicieux mon mignon… Gémit-il en se soulevant pour le dégager de son antre.

Il récolta la semence légèrement ensanglanté qui coulant le long de ses cuisses avant de la déguster avec gourmandise, la peau de nouveau de teinte craie blanche, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il se baissa pour laper le bout du nez du cadavre momifié qui l'avait délicieusement remplit il y a quelques instants, avant de se relever pour recommencer son train-train quotidien : nettoyage complet, rangement, mission puis repas. Il ne prêtait plus vraiment d'attention à l'homme mort dans son lit, toujours cambré et crispé dans un semblant d'agonie douloureusement plaisante, un vague reste de bave faisant briller son menton, les membres décharnés, les os saillants et les yeux retournés profondément dans ses orbites ce n'était qu'une sorte de « assiette sale » à présent. Finissant de le cacher dans un rouleau puis de le ranger, Sai posa ses draps dans un coin pour les brûler plus tard et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers sa douche, de nouveau son vrai visage en place, neutre et vide.

- Encore au lit Sai ? Tu sais que tu es un ninja alors que tu es en mission, ou pas ? Beugla Naruto posé sur le bord de la fenêtre. Bon on doit aller en ville chercher des informations : plusieurs jeunes hommes ont disparut ces derniers temps et tout le monde parle d'une veuve noire… 'Fin bref, ordre de l'Hokage alors grouille ! Hurla-t-il une dernière fois avant de prendre la fuite : lorgnant sur le noiraud, il sentait son pantalon devenir extrêmement étroit en quelques secondes tout en salivant sur le fait de lui sauter dessus pour le manger ce n'était pas raisonnable du tout alors il prit purement et simplement la fuite.

Il avait raison dans un sens, coucher avec une veuve noire avait tendance à être mauvais pour la santé, mais ça notre blond ne le savait pas encore. Ce qu'il ne savait pas non plus c'était que Sai n'attendait que ça, mais il se devait de patienter encore un peu, Naruto était encore un peu timide et effarouché pour l'instant, et puis le noiraud avait tout son temps, sans compter que le jeu de piste avait l'air bien amusant, il se demandait même si on le démasquerait un jour… La veuve noire : un surnom qui lui plaisait beaucoup, heureusement qu'il avait un jutsu dissimulateur le soir pour manger tranquillement, sans cela ça aurait été moins.

* * *

><p><em>Happy Halloween everybody ;)<em>


End file.
